Super Smash Bros 4: Bloopers and Outtakes
by warriorcatgirl375
Summary: <html><head></head>Because filming the cutscenes for newcomer trailers doesn't always go as planned...</html>


**Yup. We all probably saw this coming, right? Right?...Right? No one saw this coming? ...Okay...**

**Hey guys! Warrior Kitty is back with the epic sequel to my little two-shot fic, "The Subspace Emissary: Bloopers and Outtakes". After I did that story, I immediately knew that I had to do a version with the new Smash Bros for the newcomer trailers. Although, this will be more of outtakes than there are bloopers. Just wanna give the heads up! Alright, read away! Enjoy! **

Super Smash Bros 4: Bloopers and Outtakes!

The screen was black. Two slashes then suddenly sliced across it, with flames lighting up where they touched and formed the Smash Bros symbol. Slowly, the camera closed into it until, everything was now bright. The Animal Crossing music played as a lone house was then shown. The mailbox at the front was blinking, indicating that the there was mail as the Villager approached it and opened it.

He pulled out a letter that was inside and read it, then gaping in shock. Immediately, he dropped the letter and took off running from his house and as he started skidding to continue running, he lost his footing and slipped completely with a yelp, tumbling right off camera followed by a loud crash off set.

"Cut!" The director called.

**(Page Break) **

"Alright!" The director shouted up. They were currently on the set for Charizard's and Greninja's trailer. As of now, Charizard was standing on top of the large rock with Pikachu beside him as the director continued to speak. "In this scene, the camera will pan up from all the Pokeball Pokemon and when it reaches you two, Charizard, you have to give a loud roar then take off in the air. Ya got that?"

Pikachu nodded as he heard his words. "We got it dire-"

"Hold on a second." Charizard interrupted, cracking his knuckles and loosening his shoulders. "Before we go, I need to warm up. Y'know, to get a good roar."

"Uh...okay, sure. Just make it quick!" The director responded up to them. The Fire Pokemon gave a thumbs up then began to clear his throat. Though, he started doing it more than once, making it sound like he was trying to hack up something. While he did this, Pikachu gave him a bit of a strange look.

"Um, you okay, Charizard?" He asked worriedly. Charizard gave a loud hacking noise and started to beat against his chest with his fist.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said. "I have a sound in there, I just can't reach it."

**(Page Break) **

It was in the middle of Pac-Man's reveal trailer. During one of the scenes, Pac-Man was panting heavily as he ran across one of the stages, a panicked look on his face. Once he disappeared off screen, Mario, Sonic, and Mega Man appeared, giving chase after him. "C'mon, let's get this guy!" Mario shouted.

"Yeah, let's give him a good Smash Bros welcome!" Sonic agreed with a smirk. Once the three disappeared off screen as well, Mega Man reappeared and was now running away, screaming in fright and panic now on his face. Mario then followed right after.

"Crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap-" The plumber said as he ran. Lastly, Sonic tailed last, but as he tried to get away, he tripped on air and fell flat on his face. Before he had any time to get back up, Pac-Man entered in his final smash and chopped down hard on the hedgehog. Sonic let out a squeal as he was shot forward and came flying toward the camera.

"Oh jeez!" The camera guy shouted as Sonic crashed right into it and knocked it over on it's side, revealing some of the other Smashers off stage in a sideways view, all of them either laughing or looking at what just happened in surprise.

"...Ow..." Sonic's voice was faintly heard.

**(Page Break) **

"Okay, so this is your big reveal trailer." Snake said to Shulk. The set for the Hom's trailer was being set up as they waited, the soldier decided to give him a couple of tips. "Since this is gonna announce that you're in the game, you have to make a good impression." Snake continued. "The two best ways to do that is to perform some kick-ass moves and say good lines."

"Uh huh." Shulk responded, nodding in understanding. "So, like what kind of things should I say?"

"Say something that shows that you're ready to fight." Snake told him. "Something that shows that you're now a new Smasher and you're not gonna play around. Say like...'It's show time.' Ya think you can try it?"

"Hm...It's show time." Shulk said in a serious tone, imitating the soldier. He thought about for a moment then shook his head. "Naw, it just doesn't sound right with me." He began to think again then a smile appeared on his face and he snapped his fingers. "Wait, I got it! I can say, 'It's _Shulk _time!'" Shulk turned to Snake with an expectant smile, but Snake only stared back at him bluntly.

"...Really?" He muttered.

**(Page Break) **

Charizard had just now finished clearing his throat and got one last good cough before he took a deep breath and let it out. "So, did you find your 'roar' yet? 'Cause we need to start on this trailer as soon as we can." The director called up to him.

"No, I'm not ready just yet." Charizard replied. He then started to hum and mumbled under his breath over and over again. "Humuna humuna humuna humuna humuna humuna..." As he did this, Pikachu heaved a sigh and started rubbing his temples in impatience. Meanwhile, the door the the set opened and the director turned to see Mewtwo enter and approach him.

"I got your call that you needed me for this big Pokemon reveal trailer." The legendary said then gave a smirk. "I'd gladly take the offer for my return." The director faced him fully and started rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Uh, yeah, about that...We actually decided to get a representative Pokemon for the sixth gen, so we, uh...replaced you." He said.

Mewtwo fell silent as he looked at him in slight disbelief. "...What?" The doors opened once again and Greninja walked up to the two.

"Hey, am I in the right place?" She asked. "Is this where my Smash Bros trailer is being shot?"

"Yeah. Come right this way." With that, the director started walking away with the Frog Pokemon, showing her where to go and explaining what's going to happen in the trailer. As they left, Mewtwo stood still and watched them, still processing what he was just told.

"...What?" He said once again.

**(Page Break) **

The Mega Man 2 music played loudly as the blue bomber's reveal trailer was starting to come to a close. As the final scene played on, Mario, Link, Kirby, and Donkey Kong all advanced toward their opponent, the plumber jumping high in the air and prepared to land a punch. Mega Man watched as they all came for him and he braced himself. Both his hands transformed and he knelt down, beginning to fire his Flame Blast move. But as they came in closer, he activated the move, but nothing happened.

Now confused, he looked down at his hands and tried once more, but still, nothing came out. The other four had saw this and they pulled, stopping in front of the robot. "Alright, cut!" The director shouted from off set.

"C'mon, why does this have to be acting up now?" Mega Man asked in annoyance as he started inspecting his hands.

"Here, lemme see." Link said and walked up to him. "Maybe something's jamming it inside-" Suddenly, the held-up fire finally spewed right out of Mega Man's hands, blowing him back and burning Link as well. As the smoke cleared, the hylian stood still with soot covering his entire front part of his body. Giving a small cough, he swayed on his feet and fell on his back.

**(Page Beak) **

"Breathe slowly as you hold this pose." The tv said calmly. The camera slowly zoomed out and revealed Mario, Link, and Kirby standing there, doing exactly what the Wii Fit game told them. The three kept their eyes on the screen as they stuggled to stay in the tree pose. However, Kirby couldn't hold it any longer and he grunted in exhaustion, flopping down on his face.

"Kirby, you ruined the scene!" Link scolded him.

"Let's go again." The director announced.

**Take 2 **

"Breathe slowly as you hold this pose." The Wii Fit said once more. Mario, Link, and Kirby were shown in the pose again as the camera zoomed out. The three continued to hold it and were doing pretty well...until a snap was heard. Mario gave a loud yelp and started hunching over.

"Cramp! CRAMP!" He cried out in pain as he held his leg.

**Take 3 **

The three were, once again, in the tree pose. They held it like they were supposed to and this time, nothing happened to ruin the scene. As it continued to play out, a hand tapped Mario on the shoulder and made him turn around. Link and Kirby did the same and the three saw Wii Fit Trainer standing behind them.

They were all silent for a couple seconds until Wii Fit Trainer suddenly smashed them with an attack. But, they didn't blow away like planned...

Mario and Link smashed straight into the wall and fell to the ground. This caused the tv to drop as well and land right on the hylian's face. Kirby had hit the wall too, but he bounced off and flew toward the camera.

"Not again!" The camera guy shouted just as the puffball collided with the lens and knocked the camera to the ground. All was quiet once again.

"...Great! Keep it up!" The Wii Fit said.

**(Page Break) **

"Aaaaaah. Aaaaaaah." Charizard started saying over and over, still warming up his voice. Beside him, Pikachu was now slouching with an annoyed expression. After a minute or two, the Fire Pokemon cleared his throat once more then stopped his excercises.

"Okay, I'm ready." He said with a smirk.

"Thank you..." Pikachu whispered in relief. Charizard readjusted his standing position and lowered his head, preparing himself. But just as he threw his head up for a roar, a microphone was thrown down and right into his mouth. Charizard's eyes widen and he started coughing, trying to get the microphone out. Once he finally spat it out, a fit of laughter sounded and Pikachu looked up to see Pichu standing above on the catwalk.

"Hey! Someone get her down from there!" The director ordered.

"Uh oh." Pichu then took off running as some of the stage workers chased after her. Pikachu watched that happen then turned back to Charizard, who was now catching his breath. He heaved a sigh and lowered his ears.

"They don't pay me enough to work with these people..." He muttered in aggrivation.

**(Page Break) **

Mewtwo entered the set one more time. Some of the Smashers were there, talking to one another. The legendary scanned the crowd until he spotted the director. He smiled and made his way over to him. "I got your call again about me returning as the Melee veteran." Mewtwo said. "I appreciate you giving me another chance." The director looked to him and started to sweat.

He then chuckled nervously. "Eh heh, that _was _our intention...but we had a change of plans." Mewtwo fell silent and looked at him questioningly.

"Um...what do you mean?" He asked quietly. The doors burst open once again and this time, Dr Mario came rushing in and approached the two, a wide smile on his face.

"Oh thank you for having me return!" He said to the director. "It's a real honor!" Mewtwo stared at Dr Mario in complete shock and disbelief. Finally, anger started glistening in his purple eyes.

"WHAT THE FU-"

**(Page Break) **

"Alright, the director was out today, so he asked us to take his place." Mario said. Link stood next to him and they were both facing Chrom and Lucina. The four were standing on the set of a Fire Emblem stage. "This will be the reveal trailer for you two as newcomers and Captain Falcon's veteran return." Mario continued to explain. "You guys understand what you're supposed to in the scene, right?"

"Yes, I understand." Lucina replied with a smile. However, Chrom was still looking over his script to confirm his role and lines.

"So, Lucina and I are just going against Captain Falcon to start it off, then-"

"FALCON PUNCH!" Captain Falcon came out of nowhere and socked the prince right in the face and sent him to the ground.

"Father!" Lucina shouted in panic then turned to the racer with a glare. "That was uncalled for! We weren't supposed to be starting yet!"

Captain Falcon turned right around and took off running. "Falcon Troll!" He shouted as he left.

"Hey, I'm not done with you! Get back here!" Lucina pulled out her sword, pursuing after him. Mario and Link just stood still with wide, startled eyes. They then looked down at Chrom, who remained face-down and still on the ground.

"...Well this is a problem." Link finally said. "What should we do?" Mario looked back at the list of newcomers in his hand. He started thinking for a moment then pulled out a red Sharpie. He wrote the name "Robin" over Chrom's name then smiled.

"There, problem solved." Mario said and turned to Link. "Can you call this guy here for me?" The hylian nodded and walked off. "And tell the camera guys to film Lucina's and Captain Falcon's fight over there. It'll be a great start for their trailer!"

With that, the plumber walked off the set as well, leaving Chrom alone and still face-down on the floor.

**And that's how it all happened. Well, I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you all enjoyed reading and got a good laugh! Thank you all for reading! Don't forget to leave a review and I'll see you guys...when ever I update or make a new story. XD **

**Warrior Kitty, out!**


End file.
